Atom Academy
is the boarding high school where the Elements attend and the main setting of the Pertaleme series. The school is located near the Business District in Neomechta City. The school has a four-year course where it teaches and trains the Elements about their abilities and prepares them to bear their full powers which are currently locked in the Periodic Table. The school also teaches secular subjects like mathematics and science. Known Subjects Secular Subjects *Mathematics **Algebra (I and II) **Geometry **Trigonometry *Science **Biology **Chemistry **Physics *Social Studies **Geography **Economics **Home Economics *Humanities **History **Literature **Creative Writing *Physical Education *Arts **Music **Visuals *Computer Exclusive Subjects *Atomic Ethics *Crossology *Nucleatics Clubs Joining a club in the school is optional. *Media Club *Reading Club/Book Club *Fashion Design Club *School Band *Several Sports Clubs **Tchoukball Team **Tennis Team **Swimming Team *Arts Club Extracurricular *Academy Fair *Camping Trips Education Style and Format The education style of the academy is similar to its surrounding private high schools. They teach the students the necessary subjects such as Math and English. As the students start their eighth grade, they are required to join in at least one club. The school year begins in June and ends in March. The first term is held from June to October and the second term begins in November until March. Classes usually begin at 8:30 AM with breakfast held in the school cafeteria at 7:30 AM. Classes end usually on 4:00 PM and some club activities like sport and music-related are rehearsed after class until 5:30 PM. Lunch breaks are held from 12:00 PM to 1:00 PM. Curfew Within the school year, there are various extra-curricular activities Students and Class Groups :For the Periodic Table and the full list of students see Periodic Table For each grade level, there are two classes. Each of the classes has a maximum number of twelve students and a minimum number of six students (with an exception for Class Syzygy having only four students). They're lead by a class representative, chosen by either the class adviser or the majority of the class, and a class deputy, chosen by the representative. Staff Dormitories For the entire school, there are two buildings hosting the student dorm units. The first is the building hosting the individual units of the Big 4. The second is the building that hosts the rest of the students' units. Unlike the first one, where they get their own units, two of the students must share one unit. However, they have their own separate rooms and only share a living room, kitchen, and dining. The two buildings are connected by a "bridge" that acts as a common area. Trivia *Not all Elements attend the school. Some Elements, like Oganesson, are still too young to attend while others like Einsteinium have already graduated from high school and is in her college years. Some simply choose not to attend Atom Academy but are still required in-campus training for the exclusive subjects. *The school was supposed to be built in the "center of science" Mirraduga but was placed in the capital Neomechta instead for most Elements grew up there. *The classes are named after various sources of light. *Mercury, Silicon, Actinium and Lanthanum were the first students of Atom Academy. *It's possible that there may be more classes outside of the featured seven classes. Category:Locations Category:Schools Category:Neomechta